Chain of Events
by OmniVamp037
Summary: When the opportunity come up to change past events, one agents takes advantage but soon learns of the consegences and learns that somethings shouldn't be changed. Please read and reveiw
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Chain of Events **

**Summery: There are things that we all want to change in the past. To make so it never happens or to get a different outcomes. But what consequences could occur from changing the past. Could things get better or could they get much worse. Must you sacrifice a life to save another? Are you willing to lose a friend in order to save the other? One NCIS special agent will find out that some events shouldn't be changed. **

**Spoilers: Only if you haven't seen 'Twilight' and 'Kill Ari' **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of its characters. (Which might be a good thing to some people) and in no way am I making money off this. Every one else not part of NCIS that's in the story is mine. **

**A/N: OMFG. Choosing the perfect main character for this story was so hard. It took me days to figure out who to use. The most obvious choices are Gibbs, Tony, and McGee. I thought of the ways the story could work with each of them. Finally after careful consideration I chose McGee. Why? Because to me, it made the most sense, though you might say otherwise. After reading this some of you might agree with my choice, but I know that there's gonna be a lot of people who would have chosen either Gibbs or Tony. But either way please read and review my story. I kinda went a little fast writing this because I'm just trying to get past some of my smaller ideas so I can start on my next big story, but hopefully it will still be good, as long as you get the message. Like some of my other stories, I felt like writing the whole story first then posting it all at once. Why? I don't know. I just do. And just to let you know, it's been awhile since I've seen Twilight and Kill Ari, so I'm real sorry if I mess up any info. Anyways please read and review. I really hope you like it. **

* * *

**Chain of Events**

**Chapter 1**

Ari looked through his scope to see Gibbs and his team in his sight. He put Gibbs in the crosshairs and placed his finger on the trigger. He suddenly changed his mind and aimed at Kate. Kate was oblivious of the looming danger as she stood next to Gibbs scanning the buildings. Suddenly she heard a scream behind her.

"KATE!"

As Kate turned around the last thing she saw was McGee tackling her. Just before she hit the ground there was a loud bang that echoed in the air.

Before Kate could react, McGee got up, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to cover behind a wall.

"What just happened," Kate asked still a little confused.

"There was a sniper that was gonna shoot you," McGee told her.

"What?"

"Ari was gonna kill you."

"That bastard. How did you know he was gonna kill me."

"Um, Gut feeling."

"Thank you so much," Kate said hugging McGee.

"Don't mention it."

"Where is he," Gibbs yelled as he ran to where Kate and McGee were.

"Boss, it's Ari," Kate said.

"He's in the building across from us," McGee told him.

"Keep in eye out for him," Gibbs ordered.

Suddenly another loud bang echoed through the buildings.

"We gotta get out of here before he gets us,' Gibbs said, "DiNozzo get over here. DiNozzo?"

When they heard no response the three of them looked over to see Tony lying on his back. Then they noticed the blood that was flowing from behind his head.

"Oh my God, Tony," Kate yelled as she and Gibbs ran towards his lifeless body.

"It's too late, he's dead," Gibbs said, "McGee, call for back up and get that son of a bitch."

McGee stood there staring at Tony's lifeless body with a face of shock.

"McGee," Gibbs shouted.

"No, no," McGee said ignoring what Gibbs said, "This is not how it's suppose to happen."

"What are you talking about," Kate asked.

"This isn't suppose to happen," McGee continued as his hands started to shake. McGee then started to step back. He raised his wrist and pushed a button on his watch.

Suddenly everything around him faded to white. He looked around to see that he has arrived to in small completely white room. On one of the wall was a giant TV monitor surrounded by smaller monitors each projecting a live video feed. On the big monitor was a still image of Gibbs and Kate kneeling next to Tony. In front of McGee was a clear table with a white computer on top. Behind him was a white door with a silver doorknob.

McGee ran up to the computer and started to type furiously.

"Your back," said a voice from behind him.

McGee turned around to see a young man behind him. He was slightly taller than McGee, with short, slicked back black hair and wearing an all white suit and shoes.

"I don't get it Leo," McGee said turning back to the computer, "I saved Kate and got her to safety but Ari then killed Tony. What happen?"

"What'd you expect? For him to take one shot and run off without checking if he hit anything? Now way. He gonna stay there till he's at least hit something."

"I have to go back."

"Like I said earlier, if you change something in the past, it's gonna effect the future and your gonna get a different outcome, though it might not be the one you want. As you just saw. If someone that was suppose to die doesn't then some else has to die in his or her place."

"I know I can stop this. I just got to."

"If you insist."

McGee than typed in the last bit of info into the computer and pushed ENTER. The room then started to disappear and almost as quickly he appeared back on the rooftop.

TBC in the next chapter….

* * *

**A/N: reading this then that probably means you read the story to this point. Thanks. So please continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ahead of him, McGee saw Kate and Gibbs standing with their guns out next to the flagpole. Thinking quickly he started to run towards Kate as fast as he can.

"KATE," he yelled.

As Kate turned around she was tackled to the ground McGee. At the same time there was a loud bang that echoed through the air. This time the bullet just caught the back of McGee's shirt as it ripped through and struck the ground. Before she could react, McGee was dragging Kate by the arm to the cover behind a wall.

"Tony, Boss, get over here quick," he yelled to them.

Gibbs and Tony quickly got up and ran to where McGee and Kate were. Their was another loud bang but the bullet just missed Tony as he crouched behind the wall.

"What just happened," Kate asked.

"There's a sniper, he was gonna shoot you," McGee told her

"Where is he," Gibbs asked.

"In the building across from us," McGee answered.

"Boss, it's probably Ari," Tony stated.

"That bastard," Gibbs exclaimed

"Thank you so much Tim," Kate said as she hugged him.

"Hey wait a second," Tony spoke up, " how did you get behind Kate if you were behind the-"

Tony was interrupted when another loud bang echoed in the air, and the bullet struck the wall just above Tony's head.

"We got get out of here now," Gibbs ordered, "We'll come back for the car later."

The four agents quickly got up and rushed towards the exit.

xxx

Back in the bullpen, McGee was walking towards his desk drinking a large cup of coffee. He was a little exhausted but happy nonetheless.

"Hey Tim," called out a voice from behind him.

He turned around to see Kate standing in front of him.

"I just wanna say thanks again for saving my life," she told him.

"Sure, don't even mention it."

"Yeah well, still thanks."

Kate then leaned in and kissed him in on the cheek. McGee blushed as Kate smiled at him.

"Hey, office romance is against the rules," Tony called out as he walked into the bullpen smiling.

"Your so immature DiNozzo," Kate told him.

"So Probie, how did you know that there was a sniper," Tony asked sitting at his desk.

"I noticed the bright reflection of the scope on the building," McGee told him, "and something told me it was a sniper."

"How'd you know he was aiming for Kate," Tony asked.

"Um, gut feeling,' McGee lied.

"Well, you were right," Kate said examining the tear that the bullet left on the back of McGee's shirt.

"Gibbs would be proud," Tony said.

"Where is Gibbs anyway," Kate asked as she sat at her desk.

"He's in Abby's lab," Tony told her, "I just came from there.'

Suddenly it struck McGee like lightning.

"Oh shit, Abby," he exclaimed has he ran towards the elevator.

"What," Kate said as McGee ran by, "McGee what is it?"

But McGee was already in the elevator rapidly pushing the button to go down. He waited in the elevator as each second slowly ticked by.

"Come on, come on," McGee exclaimed.

After what seemed like forever, the elevator doors opened. McGee rushed out and ran towards the lab. As he entered there was a loud bang followed by a loud crash of the window breaking.

"No," McGee yelled as he stopped.

He saw Abby on the floor surrounded in a pool of blood and glass and Gibbs kneeling over her.

"Go get Ducky, now," Gibbs ordered.

But McGee ignored him as he stepped back in shock.

"What are doing? Go get Ducky," Gibbs shouted.

McGee raised his wrist and pushed a button on his watch making the room fade to white. A moment later he arrived back to the white room.

He fell backwards and started to shake a little. He looked over to see Leo sitting on a clear chair near the computer.

"You just remembered about Abby, didn't you," he said as McGee got up and got on the computer again and typed furiously.

"I thought you said if I change something in the past, it would also change the future?"

"It did change, didn't it?"

"But Abby was shot at again and this time she was hit,"

"But originally Tony was there to save her. This time he wasn't. Changing a big event can also make little changes and little changes can have a big effect on the future."

"I just gotta think of how to do this."

"Every time you change something, your gonna get different outcome. This thing can get very confusing. Why don't you just accept the truth and go back to your normal time?"

"No! I know I can do this. I have to stop this."

"Why do you have to?"

"For Abby, and the rest of the team. Kate would do this for me and everyone else if you brought her here. I just have to take out the main factor of all this."

"And what is the main factor?"

"If I kill Ari, I can stop him from killing anyone."

"If you think that's gonna solve everything then go ahead. Just don't get yourself killed in the process."

McGee typed the last bit of info and pushed ENTER.

TBC in the next chapter….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

McGee was now in the streets looking around for Ari. The atmosphere of the block seemed like it was going to rain. The air smelled like rain. He finally spotted Ari entering the building carrying a long silver metal briefcase. He quickly followed him into the building keeping his distance so he wouldn't be spotted. He followed Ari till he got into the elevator. Thinking quickly, McGee pushed the up button and looked up at the elevator counter watching to see where it would stop. He saw the floor it stopped on before coming down.

When the elevator door finally opened he rushed in and rapidly pushed the button. Again time went slowly as the elevator moved up. McGee pulled out his gun and waited for to reach the floor Ari was in. Slowly the floors came and went. Floor 7, floor 8, floor 9. McGee breathing got rapid as he pumped himself up. He looked at his watch. In a few minutes Gibbs, Kate and Tony will be running onto the rooftop. After like what seemed hours the elevator doors opened as he reached his destination.

He stepped out and realized now that he doesn't know what room Ari is in. He kicked open the door in front of him and rushed in with his gun raised. The room was empty as he ran to the window. He saw that Gibbs and the others weren't on the rooftop yet. Calculating where he was and where Ari shot from, he ran out the room and went down the hall past several doors before kicking in another one and rushing in. The couple inside screamed as McGee pointed his gun at them. Looking at the window he noticed that Gibbs, Kate and Tony running onto the rooftop. He knew he was running out of time.

He left the room, went to the next door and kicked it open. Just as he entered, Ari turned around as he pulled the trigger. McGee raised his gun and fired but missed as Ari jumped out of the way and rushed McGee, pulling a knife out. McGee just managed to grab Ari's wrist holding the knife as he dropped his gun and was tackled backwards to the ground. McGee held Ari's hand back as he attempted to jam the knife into McGee neck. Ari started to say something in Arabic as the knife got closer and closer to McGee's neck. Using all his strength, McGee pushed Ari off, making him fall back and hit a table, knocking off and breaking the glass vase that was on top of it.

Ari quickly got up and slashed at McGee. McGee managed to step out of the way but was sliced in the face as Ari fell forward. As Ari turned around, McGee caught him with a right punch to the face. Ari quickly recovered and slashed at McGee again but McGee again stepped out of the way. Ari quickly grabbed McGee by the shirt and pushed him up against a table and pinned him. As he held McGee's hand down, Ari smiled as he held the knife above his neck. With his free hand, McGee felt around the table looking for anything he can use. He finally felt a large piece of broken glass. He picked it up, pushed Ari back and stuck the glass shard deep into his neckline. Ari screamed as he jumped back and writhed around in pain. As he did McGee looked around for his gun and picked it up. Ari slowly and very painfully pulled out the bloody shard and dropped it on the floor. He looked up to see McGee pointing his gun at him.

"You don't have the balls," Ari said.

McGee then pulled the trigger and struck him in the head, making blood splatter in all directions. The walls nearby were now painted crimson. McGee stood there breathing heavily for a moment before trying to wipe the blood of his face. He winced as he touched his cut left by Ari's knife. He felt his blood flow out of the cut, down his cheek and drip off his face

He went to the window and looked at the rooftop to see that Gibbs, Tony and Kate were behind the wall that he used earlier for cover. He noticed that Kate was holding her arm but she didn't seem to be bleeding that much.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Gibbs cell. He saw Gibbs pull out his cell and check the caller ID.

"McGee," Gibbs yelled from on the phone, "where the hell are you?"

"I'm in the building across from you boss."

"What are you doing there?"

"I followed Ari. He was gonna try to kill us with a sniper rifle."

"Where is he now?"

"He's dead. I got him."

"Alright, meet us back down in the street."

"Is Kate ok?"

"What?"

"Is Kate ok?"

"Yeah she's fine. She just got a scratch from the bullet."

"Ok good. I'll meet you down their boss."

TBC in the next chapter….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After putting on some clean clothes and washing his face, McGee walked out of the locker rooms and went to the elevator. He was still a little exhausted but relief to have stopped Ari from killing anyone. He entered the elevators rubbing his bandaged hand which he cut grabbing the broken piece of glass. As the elevator was closing, a hand came in between and opened them to have Kate enter.

"Hey Tim," she said as the door closed.

"Hey Kate."

"How's your face," Kate asked as she examined the Band-Aid over his cut.

"Its good."

"I heard about how you stopped Ari from killing us, and well I was almost shot so he must have been aiming for me, right?"

"Uh yeah, I think so."

"Well either way, I wanna say thank you for saving my life."

"Yeah sure, don't even mention it."

"Still, thanks."

Kate then leaned in and kissed McGee's cheek, making him blush. When the elevator door opened, McGee walked out and was going to say bye to Kate but she spoke up first.

"I was wondering, " she said, "if your not doing anything tonight, if you would like to get some coffee with me at a café."

This rendered McGee practically speechless.

"Um, uh, I-uh, sure. That would be great," McGee just managed to say.

"Great," Kate said hugging McGee, "I'll see you later then."

Kate then got back into the elevator and let the doors close in front of her. McGee was still a little stunned as he walked into Abby's lab where he was greeted by a hug by Abby.

"McGee, your ok,' she said, " I heard what you did. Your so brave."

"Uh thanks."

It felt weird to McGee looking at Abby now, when earlier he saw her dead in a pool of blood. But it was even weirder when he talked with Kate, when to him she's been dead for about a year and a half.

"I'm so glad you're not badly hurt. Thank you so much. I don't know what I do if I lost any of you guys."

"Well we're all still ok."

"Yeah. I heard Kate asking you out just now."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Well she didn't exactly asked me out, she just ask if I would like to get some coffee with her."

"Sounds like a date to me."

"Whatever."

"Anyways, have fun tonight."

"Thanks."

McGee cell suddenly started to ring. He pulled out his cell and checked the caller id to see that it was Gibbs.

"Yeah, this is McGee," he answered.

"McGee, we just got a tip on the location of some important files to this case," Gibbs said from his phone, "They said some of it is on a computer so I need you to come with me. You up for it?"

"Yeah sure boss, I'll be right up."

"I gotta go," McGee said as he hung up his cell, "I'll be back in a little bit."

Abby hugged McGee again.

"Please be careful," she said as she continued.

"Abby, were just going to pick up some files."

"Still, I was so close to losing one of you guys. I just wanna make sure I say good bye and give you a hug."

"I promise Abby, I'll be back."

"You better."

Abby gave McGee a final hug before he got into the elevator and left.

xxx

When Gibbs and McGee arrived at the warehouse, they got out of the car and through the door of the warehouse. They walked through a giant garage filled with many huge types of machinery.

"So where are these files suppose to be," McGee asked.

"They're suppose to be in one of the control room."

When they got to a door marked 'Control Room 3', McGee was reaching for the handle, when Gibbs suddenly fell over screaming. McGee looked down to see that Gibbs had a knife sticking out of his arm. He looked up to see where to came from to see a masked person run behind one of the machines.

"Boss you okay," McGee ask kneeling down next to Gibbs.

"I'll be fine," Gibbs told him, "go get that guy."

Without waiting to be told twice, McGee pulled out his gun and went to where he last saw the attacker. He stopped when he got behind the machine to figure out which way he went. Then in the corner of his eyes, he saw the attacker. He turned his head toward him but leaned back quickly as a knife flew inches past his face. As the attacker ran off, McGee took pursuit. The attacker ran through past the machines, quickly changing direction, but McGee managed to stay on his tail. As McGee reached a corner he quickly dove back when another knife flew at him. He felt the knife graze his shirt as it flew past him. As the attacker ran off, McGee quickly got up and continued the pursuit.

When the attacker ran up some stairs that lead to the catwalk, McGee followed but when he was halfway up, the attacker turned around, pulled out a gun and fired a shot at McGee. McGee ducked as the bullet missed him and hit the metal railing. The attacker continued down the catwalk when McGee raised his gun and fired, hitting the attacker's leg, making him fall and drop his gun, which fell off the catwalk.

"Who are you," McGee demanded as he approached the attacker, but got no response.

"Who are you," McGee demanded again but still the attacker stayed quiet.

He went up to the attacker and with one hand removed the masked.

"Oh my god," McGee exclaimed in shock.

TBC in the next chapter….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

McGee looked at the attackers face in shock. It was the last person he expected.

"Ziva," he exclaimed.

As McGee stepped back, Ziva pulled out another knife, struggled to get up and slashed at McGee. McGee dodge it and pushed her, but she grabbed the railing and slashed at McGee again.

"I don't want to hurt you Ziva," McGee said as he dodged her attack again.

"You killed my brother!"

Ignoring the excruciating pain in her leg, Ziva kept slashing at McGee but he just stepped back and tried to avoid her knife, at the same time trying to not hurt her.

"Please Ziva, your hurt. You need help," McGee pleaded.

"You stabbed him in the shoulder then shot him in the head. I'm not letting you live."

"You don't understand. I had to. Please, I don't want to hurt you."

"One of us will die."

She slashed at McGee again, but McGee stepped out of the way again. She fell on her face and dropped her knife. She struggled to get up but she lost too much blood at this point. McGee knelt next to her and attempted to help her up. As he did she grabbed his gun and struggled to steal it from him. The two fought over it with neither of them showing no sign of giving up till suddenly the gun fired. McGee felt as Ziva released the gun and fell back. McGee saw the blood flowing from her chest where she was shot.

"No, Ziva," McGee exclaimed as he dropped the gun and held her head in his hands.

"Please, kill me now. Kill me like you did my brother."

"I didn't want to hurt you. Don't worry we'll get you some help."

"Why do you care about me? How do you even know my name?"

"We were partners and friends."

"What do you mean?"

"I wish I could explain, but I can't."

"Why did you kill my brother?"

"I had to kill him. He was gonna kill my boss."

"We were working together. I wanted Gibbs dead too."

"But he wasn't gonna kill Gibbs first, he was gonna kill one of his agents. Agent Kate Todd."

"I don't understand."

"I know it's confusing but I'll explain later. Right now we need to get you help."

"It's too late for me."

"No, I can't let you die."

"I'll be joining my brother soon."

"No."

Ziva started to then say something in Arabic, which to McGee, sounded like a prayer. McGee started to cry as he held her hand. He then slowly felt her go limp as she closed her eyes.

"No," McGee whispered crying.

He wiped his tears, stood up, raised his wrist, and pushed the button on his watch. The room suddenly faded out then faded to white and McGee appeared back in the room.

TBC in the next chapter….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When he completely transported, his knees gave way and he fell back. He dragged him self up to the wall and sat there with his back to the wall.

"You were so preoccupied with saving Kate and everyone, you forgot about Ziva," Leo said from his chair.

"I don't get it. She was the one who originally killed her brother, why is she now trying to get revenge?"

"Cause when her brother killed Kate, she started to feel sorry for you guys and she felt that her brother was going to far by trying to kill Gibbs team before killing Gibbs, especially when he went after the woman first. She made the choice to kill him then. She regrets killing her own brother, but feels like it was the right choice. But when you killed him, she was never given the option of thinking that. Instead she immediately decided to get revenge on the person who killed her brother. So now she was the one to die this time."

"Just when I thought I had everything fixed, something always comes up. This whole thing is confusing."

"Yeah it is, which is why I'm not suppose to interfere, but at times, I feel like I have too."

"I really thought this time it was over."

"Yeah. It seemed good. Kate actually asked you out on a date."

"She just asked me if I would like to get some coffee."

"Sounds like a date."

"Whatever. Why did she ask me out? I never really seemed to be her type."

"Well you did save her life. The first time she would have had a bit of a crush on you but when you fought and killed Ari the second time, she saw you as courageous and your injuries made you look tough. She also had a history with Ari, and you took him out of her life.. Before she knew you as a timid, shy geek, but after that whole thing, she became attracted to you and you being really smart, just sealed the deal."

"Wow."

"I know. And if you kept that reality, it would have been a really interesting relationship."

"What happens?"

"It doesn't matter now does it?"

"Yeah, your right."

"It's pretty much up to the fan fiction writers to decide what would happen if you and Kate dated."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it. You don't even want to know. In fact I wished I hadn't said that."

"Anyways," McGee said as he got up and walked to the computer, "there's only one thing to do now."

"Your gonna finally give up and accept the truth?"

"No, I'm gonna go through the whole thing till I die."

"What," Leo exclaimed standing up.

"If I want to end this with everyone else alive I have to make it so I die."

"You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I'm not gonna let you."

"Well you can't stop me. I have to stop this."

McGee typed the info in again and pushed ENTER. The room faded out but then immediately McGee returned back to the room. McGee looked around to see what happen and saw Leo holding up a remote control in his hand.

"What'd you do?"

"I'm not letting you go and get yourself killed."

"Why not? It's the only way."

"What about your future?"

"I'm willing to sacrifice it to save my friends."

"Then you wouldn't do this."

"Why not?"

"In about a few months from when I brought you here, your gonna save all your friends and many other people when you disable a bomb that was planted inside a building you guys went into by cracking the code to stop it."

"I'll leave info on how to stop it and give it to Abby, so when it happens she can disable it."

"And what about Abby. You'll be leaving her behind. Imagine how she feels when you die."

"She'll have Kate. I want her to be happy and for Kate to be alive."

"It might seem like things will be the same if you die and Kate lives but trust me it won't. Abby cares about you more than you think."

"And I care about her too."

"Then don't do this!"

."Nothing you say is going to stop me."

"And what about Caitlin huh? What about her?"

"What are you talking about? Kate is the one I'm trying to save."

"Not Kate, you idiot, Caitlin! Your daughter."

"My what?"

"Son of a bitch, I can't believe I'm gonna do this," Leo said to himself.

Leo raised the remote and brought up an image of a young girl on the big monitor.

"Caitlin A. McGee," Leo said, "Not to far into the future from now, She will be born as your daughter and eight years later she will look like this"

McGee looked at the image his future daughter. She had straight jet-black hair that went down to her shoulder and bright green eyes. McGee saw a little of himself in her, but even though the other characteristics looked familiar, he couldn't figure out who it was but she was beautiful nonetheless."

"Her mother claims she got her intelligence from her father," Leo continued, "but you claim she got her beauty from her mother."

"Who's her mother?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. I wish I could but I can't. Now think about it, if Kate knew about her, would she let you die? Would she let you do what you're going to do?"

"No."

"Exactly. So do you really wanna deny this cute girl the chance to even exist? Would you really do that to your own daughter?"

"You never intended for me to change anything did you."

"Exactly."

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"So you can understand."

"Understand what?"

"That you can't change what happened in the past. Things happen for a reason, and you must learn to live on with your life. If you dwell on the past then you'll never be happy. Remember when I brought you here?"

"Yeah, I was on my way to Abby place. She called me over cause she said really needed to talk to someone."

"Well from that moment, I saw your life go down hill from there. You suddenly go into depression. It affects your job and everything. You push away your friends and get addicted to drugs. Eventually you commit suicide. That whole thing starts a chain reaction with everyone else. Abby becomes depressed and eventually the same happens to her. Tony, Ziva and Gibbs quit their jobs and go their separate ways with problems of their own. It's my job to watch over and fix problems with the space-time continuum, and even though I'm not suppose to interfere and fix problems like this, I feel that I just can't stand back and let this happen. So I went to the source of the problem and brought you here to fix it. So now do you understand?"

"Yeah I do."

"Kate would want you to be happy and continue living your life. I'm not saying you should forget, I'm just saying you should go on living your life. Ok?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Thank God. So you ready to go back now?"

"Yeah. Thanks Leo."

"Yeah sure."

Leo raised the remote and was about to send McGee back, when he spoke up.

"By the way, what's behind that door," McGee asked pointing to the door.

Leo smiled widely.

"Only the greatest secret in the whole universe," he told him.

"Oh."

"Wanna see it?"

"Ok."

"Go ahead, open it."

McGee walked over to the door, cautiously turned the handle, and slowly entered.

TBC in the next chapter….


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:I originally didn't have this part in my story, but after my nephews, cousins, and friends kept asking me "what's behind the door in the white room?" and after many request from me for them to "shut the hell up!" I decided to write it in to make them happy. They liked it and I hope you do too. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

McGee walked in to a large empty hallway. No windows, no other doors. Just a brightly lit, white hallway. He saw that he was at one end of the hallway. He looked down the hallway two see two large figures. He walked towards them till he was close. He looked on speechless and confused. He was inches away from what Leo said was the greatest secret in the universe.

"Isn't it awesome," Leo said walking up next to McGee.

"Are you serious."

"Yup."

"This is the greatest secret of the universe?"

"That's right. Along with the TV monitors back there, Yeah"

"You got a snack machine, and a soda machine. I understand the TVs but how are they the greatest secret in the universe?"

Leo grabbed a Big-Gulp cup from the dispenser and started to fill it up with soda.

"Because there not just any ordinary snack and soda machine, you can get any food or drink in the world, past, present, or future. You want Cheetos, you get Cheetos, you want a Willy Wonka Bar, you can get one. You want red wine, or a hot pocket, or a pizza or a Gothic Pepsi you can get it here."

"What's a Gothic Pepsi?"

"You find out in a couple months. But trust me, it's gonna be big. You'll like it. So you ready to go back."

"Quick question. Are you actually God?'

"No, I'm not god. Leo isn't really my real name. I just work for her."

"So God's a woman?"

"Actually he's not a man or a woman. He's God."

"What is your real name?"

"I don't really have a name. A lot of beings like me along with Muses and stuff don't have names."

"So you're an angel?

"In a matter of speaking."

"Ok. So do you still know what the meaning of life is?"

"Dude, what is it with you mortals? You're here. You exist. Be thankful you're here. Just be happy."

"Ok. Well thanks again."

"Yeah. Just remember what you learned."

"I will. Bye."

"See ya. Oh and here," Leo said handing the Big Gulp to McGee, "Give this to Abby. It's Caff-pow. Tell her you bought it for her."

"Alright thanks."

Leo reached into his pocket, pulled out the remote, aimed it at McGee and pushed a button. The hallway then faded to black and disappeared.

TBC in the next chapter….

* * *

**A/N: I put the vending machines to half piss off and half entertain my friends and family. They said it was stupid but liked it nonetheless. I hoped you were somewhat surprised and got at least a chuckle from it. I made up the Gothic Pepsi but that would be kool. Anyways just one more chapter to go….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

McGee suddenly appeared outside Abby's apartment door. The last place he was before Leo picked him up. He checked his face to see that his cut and Band-Aid were gone. And his hand was healed up. He held the Big-Gulp up and took a sip to see that it really was a Caff-pow. He knocked on Abby's door and waited for her to answer.

"McGee," Abby said as she answered the door and hugged him, "Your finally here."

"Yeah, of course."

"You bought me a Caff-pow?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Thank you so much."

Abby grabbed McGee by the hand and led him to the sofa.

"So you said you needed someone to talk to," McGee asked as Abby grabbed his arm and sat down next to him.

"Yeah. I am just feeling sad and alone."

"Why?"

"Today is Kate's birthday."

"Oh Abby."

"I miss her McGee. She was my best friend. I use to talk to her all the time."

"I miss her too Abby. It's sad to see her gone. But we can't change the past, instead we have to learn to live on."

"I don't know if I could."

"Kate would want you happy. She wouldn't want you worrying about her all the time. She would want you to keep going."

"I know. But I still miss her."

"Well I'm always here for you Abby whenever you need me."

"Thanks McGee. You know the right thing to say. Please don't ever leave me."

"I would never leave you Abby. I'm here to stay."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Thanks McGee."

Abby leaned in and kissed McGee on the cheek, then she rested her head on his shoulder. McGee smiled and held her hand, which Abby responded by squeezing his. He wiped her tears coming off her bright green eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I love you McGee," Abby said.

"I love you too Abby."

THE END

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked this story. I know I could have done the last chapter better but as long as you understand the moral of this story, then it's good. I really hoped you liked reading this. I promise next time to actually do better and take my time writing. I'm currently working on my next big story so keep an eye out for it. I wont be posting it all at once like this one though. But for now please READ AND REVIEW. **


End file.
